


Right hand woman

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Let's un-fridge a few ladies [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Leta Lives, Male-Female Friendship, Theseus Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Leta didn't think she would survive the events of Père Lachaise. And after them, she regrets her survival.When she arrives in Howgarts, Dumbledore puts her to work, demonstrating he understands grief more than most people.





	Right hand woman

Theseus dies in Père Lachaise, trying to protect her and Newt and for a moment, Leta thinks her heart will stop.

Then there no time to feel, to grieve, only to act, as they protect Paris from Grindenwald’ spell under Nicolas Flamel’s orders.

When they arrive to Howgwarts, Dumbledore puts her to work immediately. Some people could believe it’s pretty cold of him, but to Leta it’s proof he told her the truth about his sister, because he understands grief.

She becomes his right hand woman as years pass. He had already built a pretty good spies network, but not enough against Grindenwald, who always escapes them, refusing to face Dumbledore now that the other man is free of that ill-advised blood pact.

Twenty years is a very long time, but it passes. They fight against darkness, sometimes they fight against each other, not with spells but with words, angry words spat at each other, more lethal than spells as they know each other better and better as years pass.

And one day, Leta is the first one to arrive, to see ruins around them, the traces of a two titans ‘ fight, a Bavarian castle in pieces and half the mountain with it. Grindenwald is down, Albus, because he has become Albus, Albus’ foot on his back, wand ready.

“Stay down,” Albus growls, his blue eyes colder than ever, and miraculously, Grindenwald does. Smart of him, Albus would kill him in that second, even if Grindenwald is wandless.

Later, they share a post-battle drink. Albus is so exhausted he needs two hands to handle his glass.

“What will you do, now?” He asks her, his busy mind already working on the after.

And, as she shrugs, he smiles.

“Do you know one of my professor colleague is thinking about retiring?”

 


End file.
